Radio-frequency identification (RFID) may be utilized to identify and/or track objects. An RFID system generally includes an RFID tag attached to and/or embedded in an object and an RFID reader to detect the RFID tag by transmitting signals to and receiving return signals from the RFID tag.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.